Virus, esposas y las esclusas de aire
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Una cura inesperada a una infección viral. Cliché; Pon Farr...más o menos. Spirk   Mccoy, 3some, slash, M explícito. De la serie de regalos de Navidad.


Serie; regalos de Navidad 2011

Para: Teniente Oficial Médico Counseloring **Katrinna Le Fay**.  
Adjunta al CMO M. Vélez.  
USS Erasmus.

_Prompt; kink (esposas, shackles). Cliché; 'virus incurable'  
Pairings; Relación establecida K/S, 3some, (McCoy, Kirk, Spock) NC-17, slash, PWP. __Angst, hurt/comfort. Crack. _

_Honto oni sumimasen por esto, no pude evitarlo._

-0-

**Virus, esposas y las esclusas de aire. **

_-Rihak t'sakunotaya…_

Leonard golpeó la mesa, con más ira de la necesaria. Nyota intentó teclear más rápido, si cabía

-¿Acaso no hay estándar para eso?

Ella no le contestó. El Traductor Universal había tenido a bien desconfigurar su algoritmo central y Nyota tuvo que recurrir a sus conocimientos de vulcano para traducir el documento médico, recién enviado de la Academia.

-¿'Virus de decoloración'?

Leonard pestañeó rápidamente. Diez nanómeros de longitud y uno de ancho. Sólo quince instrucciones. Se colaba en la sangre o el equivalente a ella, de cualquier ser vivo; localizaba el elemento carrier y lo destruía, multiplicando sus copias en millares a partir de una sola célula. Por supuesto, sin hierro para la hemoglobina o sin cobre para la hemocyanina, la sangre quedaba sin color y de ahí el nombre. Las defensas del cuerpo no lograban levantarse con suficiente velocidad como para vencerlo. Sin vacuna conocida.

Único remedio posible –no garantizado-; sobredosis de estimulantes.

_Concéntrate. Piensa y no sientas, Leonard…No vá a morir y no corre peligro, eh?Engáñate, anda._

Se encaró a Geoffrey –M'Benga no había hecho gratis su posgrado en la VSA- y a Chapel, agradeciendo a Uhura sin más que un asentimiento.

-Adrenalina, oxcitocyna… podríamos intentar con un poco de cocaína, Len...

-Un bendito coctel, eh? Si me dices cómo diablos vamos a dominarlo sin que se lastime a sí mismo, Geof.

-Doctor McCoy-intervino Chapel- por absurdo que suene, las sujeciones que tenemos en la SickBay no servirán de nada, si usan un coctel de estimulantes.

-¿Qué sugieres, Christine? ¿Esposas de tritanio? ¿Las que usan los chicos de Seguridad?

El silencio de su colega médico y de la enfermera le dieron la respuesta.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Se desollará las muñecas!

-No, si las forramos con cerámica ósea, Len. En primer estado, cuando aún está esponjosa. Resiste hasta una tonelada de tracción y el tritanio hará el resto…

Los tres se inclinaron sobre la computadora mientras M'Benga programaba los porcentajes de cada estimulante. Leonard leyó los datos. Una cosa llevaría a la otra; los niveles hormonales simplemente enloquecerían y…

_No tiene por que suceder, cierto? Puedes rescatarlo y nadie sabrá por lo que estás pasando. Nadie. Maldita sea…_

-Geof…

-Mmmm…

-Es un Pon Farr…

-Es artificial…

-No deja de serlo.

-Creo que no tenemos más opciones.

-Geoffrey, esa mezcla desencadenará Pon Farr, artificial si quieres, pero ¿Cómo vamos a lidiar con eso? El virus…

-El virus matará a Spock. El Pon Farr no lo hará.

-¡Oh, pero claro que lo hará! ¡Spock necesitará aparearse de menos 72 horas seguidas o morirá!

-Y en ese lapso, la acción hormonal detendrá la actividad del virus. Y no, Len, no me preguntes cómo vamos a resolver lo del apareamiento; eso te lo dejo a ti y al capitán Kirk.

-¡Hey! ¡Soy un médico, no un terapeuta sexual! ¿Te imaginas las posibilidades de que lo asesine!

-Un 98.3 por ciento, doctor, si me permite…

Los dos médicos y la enfermera se volvieron.

-¡Spock! ¡Que carajo haces ahí? Vuelve a la cama!

_¿No ves que no puedo protegerte? Obedece, por favor, maldito duende…_

El vulcano se limitó a enderezarse, recargado sobre el marco de la puerta; el café chocolate de sus pupilas se miraba desvaído bajo la membrana verdosa del párpado interno, deslizado sobre sus ojos, dándole el aspecto de un zombie a punto de atacar. No era mas que un síntoma inicial del ataque viral; no dejaba de ser menos tétrico por ello.

-Es mi vida la que está comprometida, doctor. Me es imposible mantenerme al margen.

M'Benga supo mejor cómo actuar.

-Comandante, el doctor McCoy tiene razón; mientras más relajado permanezca en la etapa inicial, nos dará más tiempo para implementar una solución.

Spock negó con la cabeza.

-Difiero de usted, doctor. Mientras más rápido ataquemos al virus, más pronto libraremos este asunto.

McCoy asintió, despacio y pulsó el botón del intercomm; Jim no había bajado del puente.

_¿Dónde diablos estás, Jim? Ven a por él, buen Dios. No me dejes cuidarlo solo, no…_

El ataque contra el crucero Orion había sido muy rápido; habían logrado librar a veinte esclavos -18 de ellos, vulcanos- antes de que escaparan. Por supuesto, la mayoría de las armas químicas se neutralizaban de una u otra forma y no fue sino hasta la revisión médica de todo el equipo de ataque, que McCoy descubrió a Spock con el contagio.

Había sido el último en salir, después de que la niebla amarilla portadora del virus, invadiera las celdas.

McCoy podía imaginarse la ira de Jim; antes que bajar a la SickBay a ver en qué estado se encontraba su Primer Oficial, había perseguido al crucero hasta dejarlo inútil, apenas con el soporte vital suficiente para que el Nelson lo recogiera, camino a la Base Estelar 16, con 7 piratas orionitas a bordo.

-Kirk aquí.

McCoy suspiró; Jim se pondría más que histérico.

-Capitan, más vale que bajes.

-Spock está bien?

_No. No lo está. No quiero pensar en ello. Por favor, no quiero pensar, no lo soportaría, no…_

-Es mejor que vengas…

-0-

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

Contra todas las previsiones de McCoy, Jim no se puso histérico; la mirada de azul zafiro sólo pareció reconcentrarse, como cuando implementaba una estrategia nueva.

La habitación privada estaba provista de todo. McCoy contó las hypos sobre la mesita de noche. Tres series de 6; vitaminas, agente anestésico y relajante muscular y el coctel de estimulantes. Lube KY en cantidades industriales, un dermorregenerador y proteínas líquidas mas suficiente agua, aparte.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Leonard, Jim había usado todos los procedimientos de limpieza, Nivel V, algo que los oficiales médicos utilizaban sólo en caso de infecciones de muy difícil control.

Lo único bueno del virus era su incapacidad de infectar a más de una persona; no había probabilidad de contagio entre Jim y Spock.

Este último permanecía consciente, desnudo sobre la cama, cubierto con una sábana, las muñecas atadas con esposas al tubo-gato de Traumatología; cada vez que alguien se quebraba un hueso y se hacía necesario inyectarle cerámica ósea para hacerlo crecer con el osteoregenerador, el tubo-gato de tritanio estiraba el hueso molécula por molécula, sin producir dolor en el paciente y era la estructura más firme y dura que había en toda la SickBay, hecha incluso para resistir la fuerza en contrario de un vulcano.

-Los dejaré solos, Jim. Sólo regresaré cada hora, a fin de mantener el nivel de estímulo necesario. La monitorización…-Jim asintió, sin dejar que Len terminara. Demasiadamente sabían cuán peligroso era el desencadenar un estado similar al Pon Farr.

-Doctor –intervino Spock, después del suave _hiss_ en su cuello, de la hipoinyección- ¿Puedo solicitarle algo?

Bones miró al vulcano; su temperatura no tardaría en aumentar y su control en perderse. No quería estar ahí cuando ocurriera y tampoco quería dejar a Jim sólo con él, pero no es que tuvieran una mejor opción.

_No me pidas nada, Spock. No puedo dártelo y tienes a Jim, lo elegiste a él, no me hagas pensar en ti, por favor, no de ésta forma que nada puedo hacer…_

-¿Qué ocurre, comandante?

Spock hizo un esfuerzo consciente y controló sus ojos; McCoy pudo imaginarse el dolor y ordenó a la computadora.

-¡Luces al 12 por ciento!

El vulcano suspiró audiblemente.

-Gracias, Leonard…

-¿Qué es lo que querías?- respondió, aprensivo, contando los segundos por dentro, tratando de controlar su propio pánico; ¿Resistirían las esposas?

_Porque sabemos que puedes matar a Jim. Y sé que no te lo perdonaría, maldito seas. Como yo no me perdono el sentir lo que siento por ti, valiente amigo que soy, pensando en ti todo el tiempo cuando debería estar preocupado por Jim. No me mires, maldición._

La mirada en el vulcano y su voz fueron de absoluta vulnerabilidad, algo que desarmó a McCoy inesperadamente: el imbatible comandante era ahora un paciente más, inerme y en peligro.

Y ello, despertaba su instinto de protección a un nivel que tenía que mantener atado, a prueba de cualquier estímulo.

_Soy un médico. Eso es lo que soy. Alguien que cura a la gente, que ayuda a la gente, alguien que no piensa en sí mismo, jamás. Jamás._

Una cosa era Jim, claro; el muy tarado era el equivalente de su hermano menor, un verdadero temerario, idiota, estúpido y condenadamente listo. Bones habría dado su vida por él sin dudar un segundo.

Pero, para Leonard Horacio McCoy, la peor maldición de su vida había llegado del espacio, de la mano del divorcio de Jocelyn y gracias a su bendita-maldita entrada por la puerta grande en el Enterprise, arrastrado por Jim Kirk; y Bones no admitiría ni al borde de la muerte lo que sentía por el vulcano, ni siquiera frente a sí mismo.

Eso lo pondría en peligro a él y a todos los que estaban bajo su responsabilidad. Y el brandy sauriano y los textos médicos y el constante trabajo de cada misión lo mantenían asentado en la realidad.

Como rezaba la oración medieval de los plebeyos "Que Dios cuide al noble y nos mantenga a ambos en nuestros respectivos lugares" y McCoy sabía muy bien que su lugar evidentemente, no estaba al lado del último príncipe de Vulcano.

Ese lugar estaba reservado para James T. Kirk y si McCoy se veía obligado a jamás decir nada, sentir nada o amar a nadie, bueno ya estaría de Dios, que de todas formas eso nunca se le había dado bien.

Spock estiró la mano y Jim la tomó entre las suyas.

-Por favor, no dejes solo a Jim en esto, Leonard…

Bones puso una de sus manos sobre la cama, muy cerca del hombro desnudo del vulcano. Claro que no lo tocaría; el bastardo verde se enteraría de lo que estaba pensando de inmediato, maldito telépata táctil. Pero el gesto bastaría –pensó Bones- y de todas formas, no que él fuera reconocido por sus lindos modos.

-Hey, no te pongas sentimental, duende verde. Claro que no lo dejaré solo; estaré monitorizando cada instante…

_No te atrevas a morirte porque te mataré, desgraciado. Te regresaré sólo para matarte con mis propias manos._

Antes de que ninguno de ellos dijera nada más, Bones dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación a grandes pasos, haciendo lo imposible por no pensar.

-¿Se siente bien, doctor?

Maldita Christine. Bueno, tenía que estar ahí; no que fuese voyeurismo. Era que en caso necesario, tendrían que defender a Jim y por un instante, McCoy pensó si no sería más sabio de su parte traer a Cupcake y sus muchachos, dado que Christine Chapel podía ser temible, sí, con pacientes que no podían defenderse y un vulcano elevado con estimulantes distaba de ser inofensivo. McCoy se limitó a asentir y activó el PADD, frotándose los ojos. La taza de café apareció frente a él como por milagro.

-Vaya ¿Y eso? Creí que me anestesiarías.

Christine sonrió, como si supiera algo.

-Todavía no, doctor. Pensé que le gustaría tomar la primera guardia…

McCoy asintió y conectó todo al monitor grande.

Los dos corazones sonaban en paralelo; uno con los latidos acelerados de un colibrí –Spock- y el otro, mucho más lento pero más rápido de lo normal. Todo iba bien. Los niveles hormonales comenzaron a elevarse y a los diez minutos, McCoy dedujo que cada ritmo era compatible con los de Actividad Sexual. Bien, mientras el idiota de Jim no olvidara beber proteína ni usar las otras hypos, todo saldría bien al final y la crisis estaría salvada.

Y él en tanto, mientras menos pensara en lo que esos dos estaban haciendo, mejor.

No que le importara; Spock estaba atado por las esposas y no podría hacerle ningun daño a Jim. Y en todo caso, si éste llegara a necesitar ayuda, siempre estaba el comando de voz, que los pondría de inmediato en alerta a cualquiera de los tres –él, M'Benga o Chapel- que estuviera en guardia.

Por eso, cuando a las diez horas la voz de Jim salió por el altavoz, McCoy estaba solo aún –Christine había bajado al comedor y Geoffrey dormía.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jim?

-¿Puedes entrar, por favor?

Bones sintió aprensión de nuevo; si el maldito vulcano le había hecho algo a Jim, lo castraría con un bisturí del siglo XXI, que esos habían sido tiempos carniceros…

Ni siquiera respondió; la escena frente a sus ojos no fué inesperada pero tampoco era algo que querría haber visto.

El tubo-gato estaba quebrado en tres partes. Y aunque Spock no se había zafado las esposas, éstas eran inútiles; se movía sobre Jim despacio, gimiendo ronco, en voz baja. McCoy notó el brillo aterrado en los ojos azules y la impasibilidad del vulcano, haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, sin detenerse y sin notarlo.

De inmediato advirtió el peligro que Jim corría; era condenadamente sencillo que Spock no advirtiera el exceso en su fuerza y terminara por matarlo.

-¡Por Dios! –susuró desesperadamente- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Jim negó con la cabeza; Spock en tanto lo besaba en el cuello y seguía frotándose contra él sin advertir nada. Jim le tendió la mano.

-Yo… no puedo solo, Bones… por favor…

Leonard tragó saliva. No era posible que Jim le estuviera pidiendo _eso,_ en medio de una escena tan bizarra, ellos dos haciendo el amor.

-No puedo ponerle un calmante…

-Lo sé. Sólo…ayúdame con él.

Bones frunció el ceño, intrigado.

-Espero que no estés diciendo lo que creo…

Los ojos azules lo fulminaron y Bones leyó en ellos determinación y rabia y… celos?

-¿Te crees que no sé que lo quieres? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eres mi amigo, Bones! ¡Te cortarías el corazón por mí! ¿Crees que te llamé sólo por diversión? ¡Yo sólo no podré contenerlo!

Leonard jamás se había negado a ayudar ya no a Jim, sino a nadie.

-¿De que carajo hablas?

El que Jim supiera su mayor secreto era algo que averiguaría después; simplemente podía activar sus interruptores inernos y pasar al modo 'médico salva-todo' y olvidarse de lo que sentía. Claro, tendría que acabarse el brandy sauriano existente en todo el cuadrante para olvidar después, pero no se mostraría débil en ese momento.

Jim apretó los dientes, soportando el peso del vulcano sobre su propio cuerpo.

-Estoy unido a Spock por lazos telepáticos, Bones. Y lo has tocado en cada examen médico ¿Crees que los guantes pueden ocultar lo que sientes? ¡Tú mismo se lo has dicho!

Leonard enrojeció intensamente, sin saber hacia dónde mirar.

-Eliges un mal momento para echármelo en cara, niño.

-Hago lo que es necesario, Bones. Eres mi mejor amigo y un hermano para mí. Y eres amigo de Spock _también_… creo que… tengo una costilla rota, por favor…

Bones saltó al monitor de la biocama; la costilla de Jim estaba sólo astillada. Pero tenía razón; el vulcano sobre él no reaccionaba ni siquiera a sus voces y el instinto de apareamiento le impedía comportarse más allá del automatismo, dada la mezcla de estimulantes que lo había desatado. Jim lo tomó de la mano, desesperado.

-No me dejes solo, por favor…

Leonard apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

Los ojos azules de Jim lo atravesaron.

_No puedes pedirme eso. Tu te quedarás con él. Yo no. No podré sobrevivir si lo toco…_

El reloj de la computadora cambió sus números. Leonard alcanzó a pensar. Un millón a la 37 potencia. Claro que no era una calculadora en dos piés como Spock, pero conocía bien los riesgos de la multiplicación viral y la velocidad en el virus. Quedaban aún tres hypos de coctel químico. Y Jim lucía agotado y lastimado.

Sin decir una palabra, Jim tomó su mano y la puso sobre el hombro de Spock. El vulcano pareció reaccionar, volviéndose a mirarla y recargando su mejilla en ella. Leonard estalló.

-¡Está bien, maldita sea! ¡Sólo porque podría morir y esto es un lío idiota! ¡Ya me las pagarás!

Fue turno de Jim, de sentir ácido en las entrañas.

Porque se hizo evidente que Bones no estaba sólo para 'ayudar' a Spock a resolver el asunto del virus; piel sobre piel y Leonard, montado sobre él, dos hypos previas, la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados y

_OhDiosohDiosohDiosohDios_

Spock no tardó en dejar marcas sobre la piel de Len, sobre su boca, los labios hinchados ahora entre mordidas y besos, mientras Jim se las arreglaba con el regenerador dermal. Una sola convulsión, estremecerse entre ambos cuerpos, el falo de doble corona atrapado en el centro de Leonard llenándolo hasta inundar el espacio entre ellos, la necesidad de aire como cuando te sumerges y no logras salir, una pausa

_Piérdete en mí, déjame perderme en ti, tu piel tu sabor tu boca el perfume en tu saliva, arena roja de tu desierto, un lugar que ya no existe; déjame, Spock, déjame hacerlo que no puedo tenerte, no puedo amarte, no…_

…Y la necesidad de copular volvió, inminente, degradante, expulsando la fiebre y la acción viral del cuerpo del vulcano.

Leonard no supo cuantas veces tomaron turnos.

Sí supo en cambio, gracias al monitor, que los ritmos del cuerpo de Spock habían cambiado y la fiebre estaba cediendo y no quedaba una maldita gota de agua y su boca estaba seca y no podía mirar a Jim ni podía sostenerse un segundo más.

Tomó el último tubo de proteína y lo hizo beber a un Jim desfalleciente. En algún momento, le pareció escuchar el suissshh de la puerta al deslizarse y lo siguiente, fue el silbido en su cuello –una hypo; vitaminas? Analgésicos?- las manos claras, frías de Christine y el sueño sin sueños, después.

Cuando despertó, la almohada bajo él estaba dura y demasiado cálida; el pecho de Spock, cubierto de vello y un pequeño charco de su propia saliva. Desde donde estaba, alcanzó a ver los mechones rubios de Jim y sus ojos, cerrados aún.

-¿Estás bien?

No sólo la pregunta fue ilógica; el tono de ésta lo fue y para rematar las incongruencias, el brazo que rodeaba su cuerpo desnudo y lo mantenía sujeto contra el del vulcano terminó por ser la cereza en el pastel. Demasiado asustado para responder, McCoy se limitó a asentir. Siguió un beso en su frente y el trhum-thrum acelerado bajo sus manos, en el costado de Spock.

-Gracias, Leonard.

Bones frunció el ceño y refunfuñó.

-No me agradezcas nada. Fue idea de Jim.

Una especie de risita ahogada.

-¿En verdad? –la voz sonaba plena de satisfacción consigo mismo, muy lejana de la seca modestia que caracterizaba al vulcano. Una mano se deslizó bajo su barbilla y lo hizo levantar la mirada, hasta toparse con la de Spock.

_No. No ahora. No soy un maldito idiota enamorado y no, no me estoy sonrojando ¿Cómo diablos voy a sentir vergüenza si estoy desnudo y en sus brazos y al lado de Jim? ¡Dios mío! Voy a matarlo en cuanto despierte. Es más, los mataré a los dos._

-Jim no lo habría permitido si no fueras tú. Él te ama. Casi tanto como yo…

Bien, pensó Bones. Ya sólo falta que me dé un infarto, que el universo se parta, el Enterprise se desintegre o la abuela de Nero aparezca y tenga un parto múltiple. De séptuples, preferiblemente.

Porque el vulcano no podía estarle diciendo eso, era algo ILEGAL, indebido, algo imposible que…

-Leonard…- siguió hablando Spock- no pienses más ¿Si? –Inclinó su rostro hasta besar al médico y sólo entonces, Bones se permitió apreciar que se estaba cómodo en aquella cama y su posición tenía sus ventajas y las mantas eran cálidas y los monitores cantaban sus bips a ritmo normal.

La boca de Spock sabía a metal y amargura -cobre, oxcytocina, cocaína-

_perfectaperfectaperfecta_

Tardaría unas horas más en quedar limpio de químicos, lo que recordó a McCoy que necesitaba administrarle un IV de solución salina y.

Spock alzó el brazo, el vial adherido a éste y la bolsa de goteo instilando agua y nutrientes en su cuerpo.

Sólo una persona se podía haber hecho cargo y Leonard se dio cuenta de que tendría que deshacerse del cuerpo de Christine, cuando la asesinara. Tal vez si la arrojara por las esclusas…

-Leonard, ¿Siempre piensas en matar gente cuando te enfureces?

Bones contestó casi por reflejo.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Claro que no!

Sus voces terminaron por despertar a Jim.

-Hay gente dormida aquí, saben?

Sin hacer mucho caso a la situación, Spock lo besó y Jim se estiró perezosamente contra su esposo. Luego, los dos miraron a McCoy, sin decir palabra.

Este tardó aproximadamente 30 segundos en reaccionar.

Una mano de Jim sobre su brazo y el de Spock apretándolo más a su cuerpo, unido a la mirada de aquellos dos, le dieron la respuesta.

El intercomm silbó. _Bendito Dios…_

Jim se hizo cargo de responder.

-Sí, Christine?

-¿Capitán? ¿Se encuentran bien?

Jim sonrió.

-Desde la última vez que entraste, si, Christine.

-¿Y Leonard?

Bones perdió la última gota que le quedaba de paciencia, si es que había tenido algo de ella.

-¡Es doctor McCoy para ti, enfermera Chapel, maldita sea! Y umpmmph…

Leonard no pudo seguir hablando. No podía hacerlo con la lengua de su capitán hasta la garganta y menos con las manos de Spock recorriéndolo, las esposas puestas aún, inútiles del todo. El vulcano lo soltó y Leonard se aferró a una de las esposas, sujetando su muñeca, inclinándose en el hueco de su cuello y mordiendo despacio el lóbulo de su oreja, lo que hizo que Jim riese y sujetara la otra esposa. McCoy ni siquiera se enteró de la repentina desaparición de Christine.

-¿Sabes, Leonard?-dijo Spock- Jim siempre ha tenido esta _cosa_ por sujetarme.

Un beso de Jim, repentino, en la nariz de McCoy. Spock siguió hablando.

-Muy similar y parecida a la que tienes por… querer asesinar a la gente, cuando te enfureces.

No es que la situación fuera ridícula; no podía serlo más. Y si McCoy estaba enojado, ya era tarde para demostrarlo. El monitor mostró que Spock estaba fuera de peligro y aunque Leonard no lo estaba –y posiblemente ya no volvería a estarlo, dado que ni Jim ni Spock tenían intenciones de dejarlo ir, la disolución del virus había sido un éxito.

O casi; restaban ocho horas del límite y en ese momento, Leonard Horacio McCoy se dio cuenta de que ni esposas ni virus ni nada habían detenido al vulcano o a Jim para hacerse con él, e intentar frenarlos, matarlos o arrojarlos por la esclusa, era una idea tardía…

-0-

_Puafff. Si creen que esto fue sencillo… tensarlo entre el horror de McCoy y la escasa seriedad de Jim y Spock, fue positivamente terrificante. Sí, Dita me matará por inventar palabras. Y si está incoherente u OOC, perdonadme. Anyway, éstos son los kinks de nuestra querida Kat. Espero que te divierta teniente; ponte una mantita caliente en la panchita mala. Claro, un vulcano podría funcionar también, neh?_

_Teraya-nartaya y namasté, de todo corazón._

_FA._

_p.d. música usada? La de Josh 'Cubosity' Fendman –chequen la página de ; alejada a todo lo que escucho, pero extrañamente estimulante- y 'Tear you apart' que es mi oficial para cualquier lemmon. _

_Diciembre de 2010  
_


End file.
